This invention relates to a telecommunications system. In particular, but not exclusively, it relates to a mobile communications system such as a cellular mobile radio or telephone system.
A recent innovation in such systems has been the introduction of Subscriber Identity Modules (SIM cards). These are integrated circuit cards which can be releasably inserted into a mobile telephone and which contain in memory the subscriber""s identity, i.e. his telephone number. These known SIM cards also have a rolling buffer which can store a certain number of alphanumeric characters. The buffer facilitates the so-called Short Message Service (SMS) in which a message for a subscriber or for a specified group of subscribers can be broadcast over the air, as an advanced form of radiopaging. Messages can be received by a mobile telephone whenever it is idle or on stand-by. However, if a message is received which would overfill the buffer, data is lost on a first-in-first-out basis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more efficient and remotely reconfigurable SIM card.
From one aspect, the present invention consists in a telecommunications system comprising at least one host station and a plurality of subscriber units, the or each host station being operable to transmit a message to at least one of the subscriber units, and each subscriber unit having a multiplicity of fixed memory locations and means responsive to the detection of the message to store the message in a selected one of the fixed memory locations which can not be overwritten from the subscriber unit, but which can be accessed from the subscriber unit when required.
In this description and the accompanying claims, a xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d memory location means a location into which data can be written, and excludes first-in-first-out or circular buffers. Overwritting of all the data in certain xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d memory locations may occur in contrast to the first-in-first-out loss of data experienced with current SMS buffers.
Thus, for example, a set of telephone numbers, each with an identifying alphanumeric tag, can be transmitted to the SIM card, allowing users easy access to commonly used services such as hotels, car hire or airline reservations. This feature is known as a Value Added Service Directory.
A message may be retrievable by the subscriber on the entry of simple, short codes into the subscriber unit, each memory location corresponding to a particular code. A message may include a telephone number and, once stored, may be able to be overwritten over the air. Preferably, the or each host station is operable to transmit a request for information stored in a subscriber unit. The information may be included in a message and it may also include information which is stored in a secure memory location, accessible only when the subscriber enters a personal identification number (PIN number). The information may include credit details relevant to the subscriber, for example, a credit card number of credit status, thus greatly facilitating credit card transactions carried out over the telephone. Using this feature of the invention, a credit account holder avoids having to dictate his account details and need only enter the mandatory PIN number.
The host station may be operable to transmit instructions to lock and/or unlock a memory location at the subscriber unit. It may be operable to transmit instructions to run a program stored in memory locations at the subscriber unit. The host station may be operable to transmit files containing functional data and/or files containing non-functional data to the subscriber unit.
The messages, requests for information and the instructions being transmitted may be in a specific format which the subscriber unit is able to distinguish from other formats. The specific format may be made secure against interception.
In a preferred embodiment, the subscriber unit comprises a mobile radio or telephone and an integrated circuit card which can be removably connected to the radio/telephone. The integrated circuit card may contain the memory locations and may contain means for distinguishing the specific format from other formats. The card may contain means for distinguishing between the messages, requests for information and instructions. The card may also contain the means for storing the messages and means for acting on the requests and instructions.
From another aspect, the invention consists in a module for controlling a subscriber unit in a telecommunications system, comprising a multiplicity of fixed memory locations and means responsive to the detection of a message transmitted remotely thereto to store the message in a selected one of the fixed memory locations, and being adapted for removable connection to a transceiver of the subscriber unit.
At least one of the fixed memory locations may be protected from overwriting by the subscriber. The module or card may include means for rendering any or all of said fixed memory locations accessible or inaccessible by either the subscriber or the host station. The card may include a directory structure within which files can be stored.
The invention is particularly applicable to global telecommunication systems in which the mobile cellular telephone networks of various countries or areas communicate using a common standard. An example of such a global system is GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) currently operating in Europe. However the invention is not limited to global systems and could be applied to a single national cellular network or even to a fixed land-linked network.